


Messy Business

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Bill is all big and tough, Gen, The Perfect Team, but soft when it comes to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: You and Bill are the go to team when things need to be done. It isn't always fun, but at least you've got each other.





	Messy Business

You let out a huff after placing an unconscious man into a holding chair, quickly beginning to tie him to the old piece of furniture. Dutch was rampant with paranoia as of late, and would accuse anyone who accidentally wondered by camp of being someone sent to spy on him. This time, though, Dutch wasn't so crazy. The man he had found out in the swamp was one of the Lemoyne Raider lieutenants who wanted his hideout back. 

After subduing the man Dutch instructed you to interrogate him in the fishing shack behind Shady Bell, knowing you would definitely get the information with your partner. You were known to get information from anyone sent to you. You had a way with words that could equal Hosea's, except you really flourished in more cruel scenarios. With you working on the mind and Bill working on the body, the person under questioning would usually break.

As you finished testing the rope the man began to squirm, slowly coming to. As his eyes peeled open, he began to put two and two together and the small struggles turned into jerks, that is, until he realized you were the only one with him.

He began to let out a weak laugh, "You are what Dutch left me with? Hell, you couldn't hurt a fly!" The man began to pull against his restraints, testing how strong they were. You could tie a damn good knot, having been doing this for a while now, and you were confident he wouldn't be getting loose any time soon. 

"Well, you see that ain't my part of the job." You began to laugh with him, resting an elbow on the long haired man's shoulder, leaning against him a bit. "I just ask the questions." 

The door opened, a stony faced Bill Williamson walking into the small shack. "That big ole man over there?" You motioned to Bill, who shut the door behind him and made his way up to the seated man, "He's the one that's gonna hurt you." 

The raider clenched his jaw, his cocky demeanor quickly being replaced with tension. "That's a bit of a game changer, ain't it?" You laughed and nudged the man, who began to glare at you. You removed yourself from his side, walking around so you stood infront of him and Bill took his place next to your side. "I guess we should start out simple, right?" You looked to Bill, and he nodded. He was doing his job of looking intimidating pretty damn well, as usual.

"What's your name, then? And before you decide to be uppity, just know that we both aren't too awful patient." You gave him a lopsided grin, crossing your arms, "Remeber that and choose your words carefully." 

He was quiet for a moment, but answered you after the pause, "George." You nodded in approval, now having a name to use in your discussion. "It's nice to meet you, George. Now could you tell me a little something as to why you came visiting us, George?"

The man's glare hardened, his temples flexing with anger, "You think I'm a damn rat? I won't say shit about my people." He snorted, gathering the spit in his mouth and launching it at you. As soon as the spit landed on your face, Bill's fist connected with George's cheek.

You grimaced, wiping the glob of saliva off of your face, "I thought I warned you." You gave Bill a quick nod, signaling for him to do whatever he pleased for the moment. He gave George another wallop, this one busting his nose and causing blood to rush from his nostrils. 

You let Bill get one more hit in before stopping him so you could speak, "It'll only get worse from here on out, my friend, so I would think it wise if you just cooperated." You motioned for Bill to withdraw his knife, and he did so. 

"Do it for your sake, George. I highly doubt your friends would be going through this-" you snapped your fingers, pointing at the man's hand and Bill got to work cutting the ring finger off at the base. You spoke calmly over the man's screaming, "For you if they were here instead." 

After the removal of his finger, George was a panting mess, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "If you tell me what I want, then I'll let you go. What use would I have for you afterwards? None. You'll be able to run off before Dutch or your leader catches wind of this." A blatant lie, but false promises always lulled them into a sense of safety, that even though they'd be a missing a piece of themselves they'd at least make it out alive.

George was quiet, but the snap of your fingers got him to talk before anything could happen to him again, "No! No! I'm listening! I'll- I'll tell you everything you want to know!" He tried to pull himself free one last time, slumping over when he couldn't break free, "Just don't take another finger!" 

"Then answer me this: why were you sent here?" You cocked your head to the side, ready to tell Bill to take another finger if the man under questioning was going to be any more trouble. 

"We needed to know how many men were under Dutch." George looked up, spitting out the blood that ran from his nose and into his mouth. You nodded to Bill, and the big bear of a man plunged the knife into the raider's hand, causing a shrill scream to leave the long haired man. 

"Why'd you do that!? I told you, damn it!" He squirmed in the seat, fighting against his bindings but to no avail. "You didn't tell me the entirety of it. Continue." You instructed, your voice going from playful to cold as you pulled the knife from his hand, "Or would you rather I allow my man here to do whatever he wants to you? He can be a pretty damn rough, you know." 

"We needed to know how many people there were so we could prepare for a fight... We are going to get Shady Belle back from you yankee fucks! You'll all die here!" He hissed out, lunging forward in a sad attempt at scaring you. You laughed as Bill kicked the man's chest, causing the chair he was sat in to topple backwards. 

"I don't think so." You stated, handing Bill his knife back. "But I do think that we'll kill every single Lemoyne Raider that makes their way right back up to Shady Belle." You looked to Bill, and he knew by the look in your eye that you were just about done with this.

"Do you think we got enough information?" Bill asked as he rounded the fallen chair so he was standing by George's head. "You don't think he could tell us more?" He looked down at the raider, kicking the side of his head hard enough to get it to move side to side.

"He could, but I'm not putting up with that smart mouth. Plus, all we needed to know is that they're coming for us. We'll just go after them sooner than they do for us." You spit on the raider, and waved your hand, "Or are you just wanting to spend a little bit more time with me, Bill?" You grinned over at the big grizzly bear of a man, walking up to him. 

"No." He grumbled, and you just giggled as you stepped around and stood on your tip toes to place a kiss on his bearded cheek. If it wasn't for the beard, you'd see that his cheeks had turned a shade of pink. 

You heard George scoff, looking at the two of you in disgust. "Then won't you take care of him then?" You asked, patting his broad chest before stepping over the raider's head and making your way over to the door. You heard George begin to spew out pleas of mercy, but they were all ignored.

"Alright." Bill quickly went to work stomping on the man's head, and you made sure not to watch. You could instruct violence, but you were never one to partake in it. One couldn't tell by looking at you, but you really were a gentle soul through and through. The job you had, though, was rife with violence and you had no choice but to come into contact with it more than you'd care for. At least Bill didn't seem to have any qualms with it. 

"I'll have Kieran come clean it up, so me and you can take some time to relax after that." You stated, wanting to spend time with Bill to clear your mind of this mess and to feel normal for at least a moment. Bill nodded, happily following behind you like a lost pup to have some much needed leisure time. "How's a nap sound to you?" You turned to look at him as the two of you exited the shack. You knew full well he would enjoy that, seeing as he mostly spent his time sleeping, and you would too. You needed a good cuddle and a quick rest to refresh you after this interrogation session. 

"Sounds damn good." Bill said as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pressing you against him as you two made your way to his tent. Nothing sounded better than laying with the one he loved.


End file.
